Mission: Protect
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Discontinued. Rewritten as The Triwizard Tournament.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto and Harry Potter x over. And I don't own anything but the plot and everything else that does not belong to either Nar or HP.

**Pairings: **_ItaNaru, ShikaNeji, ShinoKiba, InoHina, DMHP,_

**Warning: **_Smart! Strong! ANBU! Naruto, OOC, Good! Akatsuki, Friendly! Draco (Only to Naruto at first), Live! Haku and Zabuza, Shounen ai and Shoujo ai obviously... Major AU ... Harry Potter bk 4._

**Important notes about this story...**

_The fouth great shinobi world war happened a lot earlier than in the manga/anime, in other words instead of the chunin exams, the war happened, but, changes occured. Suna wasn't appart of the invaders, Sasuke, obviously wasn't cursed, so, he never left the village. Sakura never trained with Tsunade due to the war, then the rebuilding of the village and because Sasuke never left, she had no real reason to train with Tsunade, but she did learn medic jutsu from Shizune and genjutsu's from Kurenai._

_Akatsuki turned their backs on Madara and fought with Naruto and Itachi ending the war faster and with less casualties than they would have otherwise._

_The war was Konoha, the Akatsuki and Suna vs Madara, his allies and the sound... The genins weren't required to fight, alot of them were sent out with Chunins to help relocate the civilian population and the academy students. The Rookie genins that fought were always within reach of a jounin, usually their sensei's for added protection._

_The war lasted for two weeks before it finally came to an end with Fox (Naruto) and Crow (Itachi) killing Madara and Orochimaru, respectively._

**_Ages_**

_Naruto, Ginny - 13_

_The rest of the rookie - 14_

_Harry and co, Draco - 14_

_Team Gai - 15_

_Itachi - 17_

_Kakashi - 27_

_Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo - 26_

**Konohagakure no sato **_Tsunade's office_

It had been two years since the end of the fourth shinobi world war, thankfully Konoha and his allies survived with few casualties and it was all because of two of Konoha's youngest but strongest ANBU members.

Crow and Fox had been tasked with dealing with the Akatsuki and in a round-a-bout way they had found out that the members were not loyal to the leader of the organization they were apart of. So Fox made them a deal that they couldn't refuse.

In the end, Konoha with his allies, including the members of Akatsuki, against Madara and his ally, Otogakure. The fight was long and tiring but in the end they had preveiled and peace was gained.

Tsunade smiled at the two ANBU's in front of her. "Well, you must be wondering why I've called you two here, ne?"

Twin nods of the head and a, 'Hai Hokage-sama' had her grinning as she held out a piece of paper to the two ANBU's. Fox reached out and grabbed the parchment and unrolled it. Crow leaned over and read the scroll along with Fox.

"Aa, so threee clients. And each of them wants at least 10 guards for each of their school, but this Albus Dumbledore wants at least three or four more to watch over three of his students who are trouble magnets." Crow hummed thoughtfully.

Fox nodded his head, "Well, can you tell us a bit about the schools. Tsunade-sama? Did they tell you anything about the schools? Names at least."

Nodding, the buxom blond folded her hands on the table and leaned over as she eyed the young ANBU's before her. "The first school is Hogswarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The second school is Durmstrang Institute, headmaster Igor Karkaroff and the last school is Beauxbatons academy of magic, headmistress Olympo Maximo." Tsunade furrowed her brows, "I would prefer only females to guard Beauxbatons seeing as it is a girl only school and they would probably feel more comfortable speaking with a female guard then a male one. Durmstrang, like Beauxbatons are made up of one gender and in this school, it is the males, and according to Dumbledore, it is a tough school, so I would make sure the people sent there can keep those boys in line. Then Hogswart is your average school. Co-ed and seems to be the center of attack."

Crow and Fox nodded their heads, "Did you want us to pick out the teams?" Crow questioned lightly glancing towards his partner briefly before returning his gaze towards his leader. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, I want to hear who you would pick and why?" the blond grinned as she eyed them. "Let's start with Beauxbatons, and please sit down, this could take a while."

Both ANBU's nodded their heads and took a seat in front of their leaders, "Hokage-sama, it would be easier to speak with you, if we weren't restricted by our mask, could you..."

Tsunade nodded her head and walked over to her door, "I am going to be in a very important meeting and I don't want anyone coming in here until Fox and Crow leaves. Do I make myself clear?"

Both ANBU's nodded their heads, "Yes, Hokage-sama"

"Good, and if you fail to keep anyone out of this office while Crow and Foz are still inside, I will have your heads." with that she closed the door and walked back towards the desk. "Alright, take it off and let's get started."

Crow stripped off his mask to reveal a pale face, with narrowed garnet colored eyes, a thin nose and pink lips. Black bangs caressed his face.

Fox unclasped his mask revealing a tanned complexion with foxlike eyes the color of the sky on a clear afternoon, a button nose and full light red lips. Blond hair fell over his shoulder and over his forehead, the tips falling into his eyes.

"Itachi, Naruto." Tsunade nodded her head, "So who do you suggest."

Naruto nodded his head and leaned back in his seat, "Beauxbatons, right" getting a nod, the blond tilted his head, "The rookie females, though they aren't that strong, they will be able to hold their own in a fight especially Tenten with her weapons. Hinata is coming along nicely in her family style as is Ino, she would be good for interrogation purposes. Sakura is alright as a healer and can do genjutsu's well. Along with them Anko and Yugao for sure."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Yeah Anko and Yugao would be a great help to those four girls. So four more."

"Hana, Komachi, Konan and Shizune." Itachi named.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "Komachi and Shizune would work well together, both using senbons, though Komachi fights in a similar way as Haku does."

Tsunade inclined her head and jolted down the names under Beauxbaton before closing it and opening another parchment, "Alright, Durmstrang?"

"If we are going for the strong, take no crap from anyone, than we should definitely have the members of Akatsuki go." Naruto grinned, "They have been complaining about being bored, at least now they have something to do."

Itachi smirked, "Watching kids is not what they had in mind, Naruto-kun."

The blond shrugged, "Well, they might have some action during the mission. Magic and magical creatures and the likes. There is bound to be something that will attract their attention."

Itachi nodded his head in agreement. "And the last two, Zabuza and Ibiki. They have also been whinning about the lack of action going on since the war ended."

The blond haired Hokage grinned, "That is good, now I don't have to listen to them for a whole year." Tsunade did a happy dance while Naruto and Itachi sweatdropped.

Closing the parchment after scribbling the names, Tsunade opened the last one. "Now for Hogswarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"The rookie males, Haku, Itachi and I, that is ten there. As for the four who should be shadowing those three troublesome kids..." Naruto trailed off.

Itachi furrowed his brows, "Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo."

Grinning, Naruto nodded his head, "Yes, them."

Tsunade hummed lighty, "Alright. They are lucky we are in peace or there would be no way, I'd send this many of my shinobi's away for a year." the blond exclaimed closing the scroll. "Now all that is left, is to tell them their mission and the requirements. Itachi, Naruto, the both of you are in charge of the mission. I will have Pein in charge of the Durmstrang mission and Yugao as the Beauxbatons, so they will be the ones sending their weekly reports to you. I want you two to know what is going on with the other schools as well."

Itachi and Naruto nodded their heads, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Now, the both of you need to tell those involved in the mission your identity." Tsunade held up her hand to stop the protest that she knew were coming. "I don't want to hear it, you two. Both of you have been in ANBU for years. Your the hero of the fourth shinobi war, it's about time the village know who their heroes are. Aside from, Shizune, Jiraiya, the Akatsuki members and I, only Kakashi, Iruka, Haku, Zabuza, Yugao, Ibiki, and Komachi know who you are and the last three only know because they are apart of the ANBU force with you two."

Sharing a look, Naruto frowned while Itachi caressed his hair, "It'll be fine, Naruto-kun, I won't let them say anything bad about you." the Uchiha heir whispered, "The village needs to get over their pitiful hatred and start to realize that you aren't Kyuubi."

Tsunade nodded her head, "His right brat, beside, if they utter just one word about you being a demon or about how we should kill you, they would be taken to T and I faster than they can say 'what?'"

"Fine. Send for them." Naruto whispered, placing his fox mask back on. Itachi followed his example as they both stood up. "I've kept this secret for almost five years. It's about time I tell the others."

"Okay." Tsunade stood up and opened her door and excused the two ANBU's guarding her door and turned towards her assistance, "Shizune"

Looking up, Shizune nodded towards the blond, "What is it Tsunade-sama?" the dark haired woman questioned as she glanced towards Crow and Fox before returning her gaze to her leader. "What can I do for you?"

"Get me all of these people, tell them I have a mission for them." turning to enter her office, she paused and looked over her shoulder, "And make sure your there as well Shizune, your going with them."

Shizune's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Yep, hurry and get them."

Grinning, Shizune smiled, "Right away, Tsunade-sama."

**Namikaze Mansion **_Akatsuki members plus Zabuza and Haku_

Deidara sat on the ground fiddling with his clay while Sasori reclined beside him, eyes closed in rest. Haku sat reading on Deidara's other side while Zabuza and the rest of the group were sparring against each other. Everyone for themselves battle royale. So far it seemed like Pain was winning.

Before the fight could escalate, Shizune knocked on the gate and told them that they are needed at the Hokage's office for a mission.

Deidara all but leaped off the ground and cheered wildly as he tugged Sasori after him. "Finally, let's go, un."

"Calm down, Deidara" Pein replied as the group made there way out of the Namikaze estate and towards the Hokage's office.

**Konohagakure - bridge **_With team seven, minus Naruto, plus Iruka and team Gai_

"Where is that idiot?" raged Sakura clenching her fist, "His later than Kakashi-sensei, and sensei was at least two hours late."

Iruka sighed and glanced towards Kakashi, "Do you think he might be with Tsunade? Or on a mission?" the ex academy teacher whispered towards his gray haired lover.

"Most likely, otherwise, he wouldn't have been late." was the whispered reply.

Sasuke grunted and closed his eyes, his lefr brow twitching in irritation. He didn't know what was worse, listening to Sakura's screeching, Lee and Gai's annoying cheers or waiting for that dobe to get here.

Lee jumped up and down, "I am sure that Naruto-kun is on his way, after all his flames of youth burn brighter than everyone else."

"That's right Lee, Naruto-kun is in his springtime of youth, and we must follow his examples right."

Lee turned, tears in his eyes, "Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Tenten and Neji twitched, "Oh god spear us." the weapon mistress whimpered as she covered her eyes from shame, as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her teammates.

"Would you two stop that, it's disgraceful." Neji hissed out, turning his head towards another direction while inwardly cursing Fate for being such a bitch. .

"Kakashi!"

The group turned and watched as Shizune landed before them. "Mission, Tsunade wants all of you in her office. Everyone here. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get the others." with that the dark haired woman leaed away.

"Well team you heard Shizune, mission. Let's go."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, "What about Naruto-no-baka?"

"Don't worry about blondie, Sakura, his probably already at the office. You know how close Tsunade-sama and Naruto are." the copy-cat replied, placating his students. "Well let's get going, shall we."

Nodding, Sakura and Sasuke followed Kakashi and Iruka to the Hokage's office. It was mildly silent, the only one talking was Sakura who was trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her. And Gai and Lee who were rambling on about 'youth'.

**Training ground 9 **_Teams eight and ten_

Sighing, Shikamaru turned his drowsy eyes towards Kiba and Ino were being to loud, "Troublesome"

"Kiba-kun, maybe you should lower your voice. Shikamaru-kun looks like he was taking a nap." the young Hyuuga heiress whispered to her teammate. She had gotten over her stuttering and nervousness but was still reserved and quite shy.

Kiba turned and looked towards the Nara, "Eh, Shikamaru, why is it that your always off taking naps or watching clouds?"

Before the Nara could say anything, Shizune appeared, "Team 8 and team 10 your required in the Hokage's office." Shizune glanced at Asuma and Kurenai who were conversing quietly to each other, "After the meeting, your teams are going on a mission under another leadership. All we'll be revealed at the meeting. I have to go."

"Alright." Asuma sighed and stood up, helping Kurenai as he did so, "Let's go see what her ladyship needs."

Shikamaru gave out a drowned out whine about everything being 'so troublesome.' as he got up and followed his team, along with Shino and Chouji.

**Tamashi bar n grill **_Everyone else required for the mission_

"...And the bastard turned tail and took off. Right into the brick wall, knocking himself out cold." Kotetsu laughed "And when he awoke he was staring at Ibiki, it gave the poor sap such a scare."

Anko nodded her head, she had been there when the guy had awokened, he had screamed like a little girl. It cracked her up, just thinking about it. "He sure did. It was the first time anyone confessed to their crimes without Ibiki having to pursuade them."

Izumo chuckled. "Ibiki was pissed that he hadn't been able to pry the information from the guy. He was looking forward to it to."

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you Anko, you'd be just as pissed if something like that had happened to you. And knowing you, you'd go and take it out on some innocent person." Ibiki groused, glaring at Kotetsu and Izumo who tried to look anywhere but the interrogator specialise.

Hana opened her mouth to say something but paused when Shizune appeared beside there table. "Hey Shi-chan, care to join us." she called out, with a fanged smile.

"No, but all of you are needed in the Hokage's office." she told them.

Anko cheered as she got up, "Yes, about time." with that said they headed towards the Hokage's office, happy to finally be given a mission.

**Hokage's office **_Everyone_

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she was subjected to alot of yelling and loud exchanging of words. Crow and Fox, took a step away from their leader and plugged their ears, getting ready for the inevitable, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I THROW YOUR ASSES OUT OF THIS WINDOW!"

The room went dead silent and the leader nodded her head, "Alright, now that you all are here, we can get started but first, I want you all seperated. the rookie girls, with Anko, Yugao, Komachi, Shizune and Hana on the right. Akatsuki, Zabuza and Ibiki, on the left while everyone else in the middle. Asuma, Gai and Kurenai, you aren't on this mission but I wanted you here so you'll be first to hear the news."

Kakashi and Iruka furrowed their brows and turned towards Crow and Fox. Something told them it some how involved those two. But they weren't the only to deduct such a thing as everyone who knew Fox and Crow's secret were stealing concern glances towards the two.

"Now, as I was saying. This mission is a long term high A ranked mission but has a risk of being a mid level S rank. They're three clients, each are headmasters of their prospective school and are worried for the well-fare of their students. I want you to watch for anything suspicious and report to Crow or Fox, are we understood?"

Nods and 'yes, Hokage-sama' rang through the room and Tsunade nodded her head. "Now, usually I wouldn't assign such dangerous mission to genin's or chunins for that matter, but, you were recommended by Crow and Fox, so don't let them done."

Everyone turned and looked at the said two ANBU's in surprise while the rookie seemed awe'd by this, and was determained to make these two proud no matter what. After all when war heroes and the strongest shinobi's in your village choose you for a mission, you can't let them down.

"Continuing, those on my right, your client is Madame Olympo Maximo, she is the headmistress to Beauxbatons academy of magic in France. It's a girl only school, thus why your all female's. Yugao you are captain of your team, keep them in line and send weekly reports to both Fox and Crow. On my left, your client is Igor Karkaroff, he is the headmaster to Durmstrang Institute, this school is an all boys school, and most likely the most dangerous of the three. Which is the reason Crow and Fox assigned the Akatsuki members, minus Konan along with Zabuza and Ibiki. I am sure you all can take care of yourself."

"Of course, un, no wimpy little school boys will beat us, un."

Kisame nodded his head, "Yeah, the idiot blonde's got a point." the shark-nin ignored the glares that were being shot his way by the blondes in the room.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Watch yourself, or you'll be swimming with the fish, shark boy." she retaliated, before turning her gaze towards the orange haired male, "Pein, your leader of your team and again, you are required to send weekly reports to Fox and Crow." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I was told that you'd only be at your respective school for a month or so, before the schools are heading towards Hogswarts for a tournament that they are hosting, and when that happens, most of you will be returning to the village because we don't need so much of you at the same place. Crow and Fox can decide who can stay. Am I in anyway unclear?"

"No Hokage-sama." came the reply.

"Aright, and those in front of me, you are heading towards Hogswarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, your client is headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Kakashi and Iruka, you are under cover teachers while Kotetsu and Izumo, you're their assistance. Your primary objective is to shadow three kids who you'll be told about by your client."

Kakashi, Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu nodded their heads, "Alright. So when do we leave?" questioned Iruka, curiously.

"Less then a month is when school will start. Madame Maximo will be arriving in four days to pick up her guards, while headmaster Karkaroff will be coming in five days to get his guard. Headmaster Dumbledore will be getting the rest of you at the end of the week. So get packed up and ready by then, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" was the intoned reply by everyone.

Nodding her head, Tsunade glanced over at Fox and Crow, "Now, I've spoken to both Crow and Fox earlier about revealing who they are to the village, and we decided it would be better to start with you guys first before the villagers."

"Wait Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun is not here? I just realized..." Neji was cut off by Tsunade nodding her head, "I am aware of that Neji, but don't worry about it, Naruto-kun is very much here, and you'll know what I mean shortly."

Though confused, Neji nodded his head, "Okay, Tsunade-sama."

"Like I was saying, Fox and Crow are going to reveal themselves to you and explain some things to you that only a selected few are aware of."

Getting at what she was hinting at everyone who was aware of who Crow really was, moved towards Sasuke to stop him from raging when he finds out who is hidden under that Crow mask.

Sharing a look, Crow and Fox reached up and unclasped the ties that kept the mask secured and pulled it down, revealing to everyone who they really are.

"NARUTO!" was the cries of shock and surprise.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Konohagakure **_Hokage's office_

Everything was silent well everyone, who hadn't been aware of Naruto's identity just gaped. "But...wha..." came Kiba's jumbled words, still to shock to form complete sentence.

"ITACHI!" a roar of rage was screamed, as Sasuke ran forward to attack his older brother, or he would have, had several pairs of hand not grabbed him. "Let me go. I have to kill him. He murdered my clan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Cease your foolishness this instant Uchiha Sasuke" at hearing the calm, cool words escape the usual loud mouth blond, everyone blinked and Sasuke immediately silenced himself. Shock written all over his face.

"Now, they're several things that needs to be brought to light. The first would be this." Naruto glanced at the group, "I have never been a loud mouth brat. I don't particularly like the color orange, nor do I like ramen as much as I claim I do. Though I do think it would be awesome to become Hokage, it's not my dream. I am quiet most of the time and I've got a sarcastic humor, which tends to be very biting at times."

"It's true to." Kakashi murmured "There was this one time where some missing-nins from Oto were brought in for questioning. They saw Naruto and had started harassing him about how small and delicate he was. How pretty and girly he looked. And what they would do him when they got free."

Itachi glared at the mentioned of those Oto scums. He had heard about that and he wanted to kill them but was stopped by Jiraiya and Tsunade before he could locate them at the mental ward.

Neji glared, being feminine and often time labeled delicate looking, he could relate to Naruto in that respect, "So what happened after that?" he hoped the blond had killed those Oto-nins for what they said.

"That was the last thing they ever said because Naruto screwed those poor fools up so psycologically that those men had no choice but to be confined to Konoha's mental ward." a shiver shot through the copy-nins spine at the thought of that day. "He terrifies even Anko and Ibiki, two are Konoha's best torture and interrogators but even they can't send someone to a mental ward."

Anko licked her lips, "His amazingly cruel." she smiled with a giddy looking expression on her face as she thought back to that day. No one will be calling delicate looking females weak anymore thanks to Naruto's actions.

Ibiki smirked, "Aa. But it is very thrilling to watch him during sessions." the head interrogator nodded his head while Pein grinned having watched the blonds interro-gation several times and knew he never wanted to be in a room with him.

Flashing the head interrogator with a bored look, Naruto was just about to comment when he was interrupted by the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke growled, "Get on with it, what does any of this have to do with Itachi." the younger of the two Uchiha exclaimed, fuming as he glared at the oddly smug looking expression his brother bore.

Was Itachi looking smug? Or was he seeing things?

"At least we know what his lacking in intelligence, his making up for in stupidity." Naruto stated, bored as he turned away from the villagers 'pride' and 'joy' to glance at Itachi.

Everyone blinked before the more rumbunctuous of the lot burst into laughter, while others tried to conceal there own.

"And there is that sarastic humor" Pein grinned, "Damn, do I love when your like that." the orange headed male stated sharing a glance with Deidara.

"Moving on." Itachi cut in, glaring at the group. "As Naruto-kun has stated, his very different from the one you've known." Narrowing his eyes, he gave the group a cool glance, "Every-thing you think you know about Naruto-kun, you should just forget. Treat this one as a stranger until you get to know the real one better. On this mission he is your superior, as such you should treat him like one."

Naruto caressed Itachi's arm lightly, he knew his paramour was annoyed, especially by his brother, "And Itachi is also your superior, so treat him as such as well." the blond turned and levelled a look onto Sasuke.

"As for you, calm down, until you learn the truth behind your clans massacre. You don't really think Itachi would be welcomed here had he really been a cold blooded murderer do you?"

Sasuke froze and went limp in Kakashi's hold, "Uh..."

"You did, didn't you. You Idiot." Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "The truth behind the massacre is quite simple, really." the blond turned towards his partner and grasp his hand before facing the group, "Itachi was a double agent. His mission had been to spy on your clan when word got back that they were planning on doing a coup against the village. Your father thought Itachi was loyal to him and had him spy on the Hokage. The thing that no one knows is this."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, "Your brother is a pacifist, Sasuke, meaning he hates fighting but knows it's needed in order for peace to be establish. He killed your clan in hopes of stopping another war. He took the blame, killed his heart but he could not kill you, he spared your life and went before the Sandaime and begged him to look after you. And that's where I come in."

Sasuke stared at his brother before turning towards the blond, "What do you mean?"

"Itachi was given another mission that day. Spy on the Akatsuki, and rely information about their movement to Konoha. Itachi asked me before he left to make sure you stayed out of trouble. And what better way then going undercover at the academy."

"So everything was orchestrated to protect Sasuke?" Neji questioned, glancing at the said Uchiha blankly.

Naruto nodded his head, "I was an ANBU member, second in command of my team. Itachi had been my captain. And I did this for him." the blond glanced at the group, "So now you know who we are. Any questions?"

"Uh, so throughout the Academy, you were just pretending to be a dobe, right?" Ino questioned, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Naruto shrugged, "I saw no point, after all, I was already an ANBU member and I know how smart I am. I don't need the academy telling me what I'm already aware of."

"Since when have you had long hair?" Kiba voiced eying the blonds hair, curiously.

Itachi reached out and twirled a strand of the blonds silky locks. Naruto glanced at the elder Uchiha and smiled, "I always had long hair, but because I usually had it in messy spikes, you couldn't really tell. And yes the red is natural no dye. And before you asked I had the red concealed under henge."

Everyone nodded but glanced at Itachi when they saw the elder Uchiha twirling the blonds hair, "Eh, are you two, uh, I mean, eh, dating..." Kiba trailed off, feeling quite dumb as he turned his head away and ignoring his sister snickering from the other side of the room.

Shino rubbed his boyfriends back, "Calm down Kiba, you could have voiced it better, but it's a reasonable question, that is, if they wish to answer it."

Naruto shook his head, "The question is fine, Kiba." he tossed a smile towards his dog loving friend, "And yes, Itachi and I are dating. Why, problem with that?" he questioned with a teasing smirk as he eyed both Kiba and Shino.

Shaking his head, Kiba denied Naruto's statement and murmured something about them looking cute together. Blushing when snickers were issued from those who heard the comment. Some how cute and Kiba did not go in the same sentence unless the dog lover was referring to Akamaru, or prehaps even Shino.

"Alright, let's leave Kiba alone." Tsunade cut in with a grin, "And now that we have everything we needed to discussed finish, why don't you all, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE." the busty blond yelled wanting some peace after such a long mission briefing even though she hardly did anything at all, "Oh, and don't forget girls report here in four days to meet youe client. Akatsuki, Zabuza and Ibiki, five days and the rest of you in a week and you better not have me come looking for you, you won't like it if I have to."

"Hai Tsunade-sama" they all called out leaving the office.

Sasuke tossed a scathing glare towards his older brother. Just because Itachi had a good reason for killing the clan, it didn't mean he had to like it. He spent years hating Itachi, training to get stronger to avenge the clan, and he refused to believe it had all been for nothing.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke left the office, "His going to a problem. Hopefully the brat will be reasonable and not be a hindrance on the mission or I won't hesitate in sending him back to the village."

Itachi nodded his head. "Sasuke has always been easily swayed by his emotions, even as a child. I had hope he'd had grown out of that by now."

Naruto smiled at Itachi before facing an amused looking Hokage, and offered a small smile, "Tsunade-sama, did they perhaps send books or anything of the sort. Itachi and I wish to read about their history and what kind of magic they use to better protect the students."

Itachi nodded his head, "And a language book would also be helpful, it wouldn't due to have a language barrier."

"As of a matter of fact" Tsunade reached under her desk and dragged out two heavy looking boxes, "I asked the clients to send some materials over. I know how the both of you like to be prepared for all types of things."

Grinning, the female blond pointed at the boxes, "They're books about the three schools, the history of said schools. The different type of spells and what they are. The different types of potions, how to brew them and their uses as well as poisons, which I'm sure you already know quite a few about them. Dumbledore-sama said he already placed a translation spell on the books so you'll be able to read them as well as despelled some of the more out of control books."

Twin looks of confusion stared at her for her last statement, and she shrugged. She wasn't sure what the Hogswarts headmaster meant as well.

Naruto and Itachi walked towards the boxes and opened one. Scanning the books, Naruto picked up a brown leather bound book with a buckle-like lock on it, "Care of magical creatures." read Naruto as he opened the book to a random page.

"**Thestrals- **_Thestrals are huge winged horses with white shining eyes, dragon-ish faces and necks, and skeletal black bodies. They are attracted to the smell of blood. They __have an amazing sense of direction and move magically fast through the air.__They are very rare, and are considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic. _

_Thestrals are known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed, death and fully accepted the concept, or due to their some what grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance._

Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste. He hated how people could jump to conclusions like that about something just because they were different then everyone else. To be labeled a 'monster' or a 'bad omen' for something that you had no control over is foolish.

"Idiots."

Itachi nodded his head as he glanced at the book Naruto was just reading, "I can't wait to see what these creatures look like. They should be facinating at the least."

The blond nodded his head. "Can we stay in here for the time being Tsu-ba-chan? or will you have meetings later with the council and the esteemed elders."

Tsunade and Itachi both caught the sarcastic bite to Naruto's tone as he mentioned the elders and smirked. Now, with the blond revealing his real self, they couldn't wait to see how the village and the council will react to him. The real him.

"They'll hate it!" the flaxen haired teen stated eying both Tsunade and Itachi. "I know what your thinking, it's written all over your face. It's obvious and the elders will hate it as will the civilians. The clan heads will approve of my attitude. Probably."

Itachi nodded his head, "No probably about it. Though Hiashi might get annoyed by how sarcastic you can be but he'd learn to accept it. Eventually."

Naruto nodded his head and eyed the boxes of books with a wary grin, "Let's get reading then Itachi. He'd take us the entire week just to finish all of these books, so we best get started now. 'Sides I'm curious about what kind of magic these wizards use and if it would be possible for us to use them as well."

Nodding his head, Itachi picked up a random book from the box and sat beside Naruto on the couch, while Tsunade smiled at them before turning her attention towards the stacks of papers on her desk. "Damn I hate paperwork."

Naruto and Itachi snickered lightly, making sure their leader didn't hear them as they continued to read through there chosen book.

One week before a new adventure awaits them and they couldn't wait.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Konohagakure **_Hokage's office_

The blond Hokage glanced at the group in front of her. The last to leave to the wizardry world. She frowned and stared at Naruto who was sitting on the couch beside Itachi going over some last minute details with Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo. Haku sat on Naruto's other side listening to the conversation and offering his suggestions and insight.

A whizzing sound alerted the group to an incoming visitor and they all stood up in defense positions when all of a sudden an old man appeared in the room holding a dirty boot in his hand. "Greetings Hokage-sama and everyone else. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and as you all know, I've hired you to guard Hogswarts from attacks especially during the up and coming triwizard tournament."

Tsunade nodded her head, "And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dumbledore-sama." standing up she motioned to the group, "These are the shinobi's who will stay with you throughout the year. The shinobi's I sent out to the other schools will return when they all meet up at Hogswart at the end of the month."

Dumbledore nodded his head, he glanced at the group, "Alright, gather around, the portal will open in one minute and all of you need to be touching the boot or you'll be left behind."

"There's no way we can all touch that boot without getting in each others way." Naruto whispered towards Itachi and Haku who nodded their heads in agreement, "Alright Itachi, Haku, Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo transform into small birds and stand on the boot, make sure you channel chakra to your talons when we're about to leave so you don't fall off during the transport." he called out bringing his hands together to perform a henge jutsu.

In a cloud of smoke a small yellow cardinal flew over towards the elderly man and sat on the boot. The others followed his example. Haku transformed into a small Wilson storm petrel, Iruka and Kakashi became a key west quail dove, Kotetsu and Izumo henged into two red robins, and Itachi was a small black crow. He flew over and settled himself beside Naruto who chirped much to everyone's amusement.

Dumbledore smiled at the birds and nodded his head, "Everyone grab onto the boot now, the portal will be opening in ten seconds." he spoke calmly, urging the others to hurry. "Thank you again Tsunade-sama and by the end of the month, I'll make sure the shinobi's who aren't required will be returned safely to the village."

Tsunade nodded her head and glared at the crow, "Itachi you better take care of my brat or I'll have your head when you return." she yelled just as the portal opened and the group was sucked into it.

As soon as they were gone, Tsunade sighed and sat heavily on the chair, "Good luck brat!" she whispered glancing out the window and towards the Hokage monument, "Please watch over them grandfather, grand uncle, sensei, Minato." closing her eyes, the buxom blond shook her head. She hoped everything will be alright.

**Hogswarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

All the birds released the hold they had on the boot and flew off before transforming and landing on the ground smoothly while smiling at the sight of the genins crumbled on the ground, green in the face while resisting the urge to hurl.

"Heh, you get use to it after a while." Dumbledore stated with a smile, eyes twinkling in mirth as he eyed the group. "Now, that we are here, let's go into my office and we shall talk there."

Nodding the group followed their client to the school in awe at the majestic building and the enchantment of the place.

Naruto and Itachi trailed behind the group as they took in the sights and memorized the many twist and turns of the school.

After twenty minutes of walking they finally arrived at the office after speaking the password and the gargoyle having jumped away.

Taking seats, or standing against the wall, the group waited for Dumbledore to start speaking. "As you know, Hogswarts is hosting the triwizard tournament and as such we are going to have a lot of attention from various people and some of them with impure intentions."

:Do you have anyone in particular that we should be wary of?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "He goes by many these days. He was once known by the name Tom Riddle, then Lord Voldemort, sometimes referred to as the dark lord or even he who must not be named and whatever else the people have taken to calling the man. Anyways, Tom was 'killed' almost fourteen years ago only to rise from his temporary death three years ago, ever since then his been making and attacking the school subtly"

Haku nodded and glanced around around the area in wonder, "So beside this Lord Voldemort person, is there any other people we should be wary of?"

Dumbledore nodded his head and told them that they should keep an eye on those in the Slytherin house and more specific those who bore the mark of the dark lord on their arm.

Naruto glanced at Itachi who nodded, "As soon as we reach our room, Naruto and I will make up a schedule that will be followed. We will make sure that there will be at least two of us tailing you three problematic students aside from Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo, but we can't spare anymore on just three students when they are a whole school that needs to be protected."

The blond nodded his agreement. "Itachi is right. Two students is enough when Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo can't be there to watch them due to their jobs as professors." glancing at their client who looked about ready to protest, "There will be no negotiation on this Dumbledore-sama. We can't show favortism to three students when they are a whole school of kids that needs to be protected as well."

"Very well." the headmaster nodded as he stopped in front of a room. "This is where you will be staying for the duration of your stay. We call this place, the room of requirement, anything you need just say it and the room will provide it for you."

"That is very useful." Iruka replied.

Dumbledore smiled and turned, "I'll let you settle in and get familiar with your surroundings today. and tomorrow I'll take several of you to meet Harry Potter and his two friends." with that said the elderly headmaster departed from the shinobi's.

Naruto narrowed his eyes,_ "Something is off about that man. You would think someone in his position would care about everyone not just a small portion of the students. Three vs a hundred plus, there is no contest to who we will help. Tha majority always over rules the minrority no matter who they are."_

Itachi nodded his agreement, _"His manupilative, everyone watch what you do or say around the man and if possible always make sure there is someone with you when you are with him. The last thing we need is some outsider trying to control us."_

_"I could always have my insects spy on our client and those he associates with." Shino's monotone voice intoned, "It would be hard to spot them and if anything they will be ignored and considered as ordinary insects."_

Kakashi hummed, _"It would seem we have our jobs cut out for us, especially if we have a faulty client. You should send a letter to the others and tell them to keep an out for more then just these 'dark lord minons' and the man himself but also on their clients."_

Naruto nodded to both Kakashi and Shino. _"Shino, I want you send out some of your kikachu for scouting and watching our client. I want to know the reason he feels so strongly for three kids when he really should be worried about the entire school; student, staff and even the creatures I sense in the forest."_

Shino nodded and did as asked.

_"We shouldgo inside the room and talk, we don't want to be over heared or anything." _Naruto opened the door and the group entered. _"So let's get to making our room." _Naruto grabbed Itachi and headed off towards the back of the room.

Kakashi giggled and took Iruka by the hand leading him off. Around them all the other couples were doing the same thing while those who were single went off by themselves to create their own room.

_**Next day **Weasley's home _

Naruto, Itachi, Haku and Shikamaru were standing beside their client as he led them into a house. "Harry and his friends were just notified that they would have guards around them during school and he didn't take the news well."

Shika blinked, "What do you mean by that? You would think that he would appreciate the safety we are providing for him and the other students." he intoned lazily, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"He doesn't see it that way. His fourteen and thinks the guards are meant to baby him." Dumbledore smiled, "Boys at that age always think they can take on the world don't they?"

Haku frowned, "We wouldn't know, sir. Shinobi's grow up in a harsh world where we treasure teamwork and any help offered to reach a common goal. The boy you are referring to could be mistaken for a spoiled brat where we come from."

Naruto nodded his head, "As shinobi's we grow up faster then those here and because we are war veterns at that we have expirence that many our age lack. So to hear someone like your Harry refuse aid, it speaks negatively on his behalf and it proves to us that he is still a child and need more help then we can provide at this time."

"Naruto-kun is right." Itachi cut in seeing their client about to object, "We have been fighting and protecting our people fo years before this war hit us. We speak from expirence when we say this Harry needs a lot of growing up to do. If Voldemort is as powerful and evil as you claim him to be then the boy needs to understand that it takes more then a single person to win a war."

Before Dumbledore could respond a woman walked over with a wide smile, "Dumbledore, how nice to see you." she turned and glanced at the four standing behind the headmaster. Each one was dressed in pants with a cloak covering their bodies. Two wore white and the other two had black. The ones in white bore mask. A snarling fox, and a grinning crow. Both were terrifying to behold. The last two wore no mask but their appearance is what startled the woman. "Are these four the guards. Those two look about the same age as my Ronald and the others or even a bit younger." she called out.

"Aw yes. I'll introduce them when we meet with the others." Dumbledore stated motioning for the red head to lead the way to where the others were. "Shall we Molly."

Molly looked torn between scolding Dumbledore for his choice of recuriting children and listening to the headmasters request. After a few moments of silence, she turned and led the group to the kitchen where voices were heard. As soon as they entered the room silence ensued.

"Headmaster, what a surprise." Arthur called out with a smile, "And who are these four with you?"

Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling, "These four are apart of the guards that will be protecting the school this year."

After several moments, Harry jumped to his feet, anger and annoyance clearly displayed upon his feature, "What do you mean by that?" he yelled out, "Two of them appear to be younger then us judging by his..." the boy who lived pointed towards Naruto, "height, the girl looks about our age and that last guy seems to be around Fred and George's age. How can they be of any help? How can weak looking 'kids' protect us."

Upon hearing that, Naruto took a step forward, eyes colored red as KI leaked out and surrounded the brat who dared to insult them. He wouldn't have it. It was about time a spoiled kid learn a lesson shinobi's are taught. Never underestimate those you know nothing about

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Naruto glared at their mission, and really that was all the boy was at the moment, their mission, which is the only reason he will remain in one piece, but mission or not, nothing will save him should he ever think to attack one of his precious comrades, be it physically with his magic or emotionally with his words. The mission was not more important then the lives of his friends. And at the end of the day the mission, is just that a mission but the well-being and sanity of his friends was irreplaceable.

"I would like to advice Potter-san to choose his words very carefully from this moment on." Icy blue eyes shone with a frozen inferno, "We won't take kindly to anymore of your disrespectful words." He hissed through gritted teeth, eyes flashing red. "You should know that we've killed people for far lesser trans-gression then being insulted."

Itachi placed a hand on the blonds head, "I would listen to him if I were you Potter-san. I've fought in several wars and many battles since I was even younger then you." Cold, heated pitch black eyes narrowed, "And these kids, as you call them, just fought in their first war which is more then I can say about you. They entered inexpirenced, but at the end of the war, they became one of the strongest of their generation. They might be younger then you, but it doesn't mean you should judge them based on their appearance alone; it can lead to your ultimate downfall."

Harry sneered, but stopped when Sirius shot a glare at him, "Enough Harry. I listened to you rant for days before the ahinobi arrived to help us fight against Lord Voldemort." Dark eyes narrowed, "You need to understand these people are strong and not only are they protecting you by the entire school as well. You need to stop thinking only about yourself, Harry, not everything is about you. There is a whole school, filled with children ranging from 11-17 who will appreciate the protection and it won't do for you to alienate them because of your personal feelings against being treated as a child."

Harry stared at his godfather in surprise. Sirius never spoke to him like that before and he didn't know how he should feel about it. Glancing towards the shinobi's, green eyes narrowed, "But by placing guards on me, you are treating me like a child. I'm 14, I don't need any baby-sitters."

"The way your acting Potter-san, I beg a differ." Haku's kind eyes, were hard and unrelenting in it's coldness, "Instead of accepting the help like an adult would, you choose to act childish and throw a tantrum." He frowned, crossing his arms, "If you wanted to prove you weren't a child, you did it in the worst way possible. All you did was show us that you are what you claim you aren't."

Naruto nodded his head, "Some of us might be physically younger then you are Potter-san, but emotionally and psychologically, we are far older then you. We grew up fighting, while you were in school, free of worries, we were in a war fighting to protect our home and the people we care about. So don't you dare sit here and accuse us of being the child when the only thing we did was offer our help to you."

Itachi run his fingers down the agitated blonds arm, "Our leader could have denied your headmasters plea for help, but in good faith she left our home vulnerable in order to help not only your school, but two others." Red eyes glinting with an ominous light, scaring the younger wizards, "For the rest of the month, we not only have to worry about the other students within Hogswart, but also worry about our home, hoping they have enough people to protect it should anyone decide to attack while thirty-four of their strongest fighters are missing. So, you can sit their and tell as over and over how you're not a child but it will not change anything, we'll still be guarding the school."

Molly cleared her throat, nervous, "How about some breakfast and a quick introduction, hm." the plump redhead smiled, "My name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur Weasley."

Arthur nodded with a smile, "So shinobi, huh, if we have time afterwards, I would very much like to ask you some questions about what you do and how old you are to be considered an adult, as I've noticed in different culture, adults can be any age."

From behind his mask Naruto smiled at the enthusiastic man and gave a small nod at his statement, "Sounds reasonable enough, then maybe you can share some stuff about wizards in exchange."

Arthur smiled and agreed wholeheartedly, excited over the prospect of learning about shinobi's, "These are our kids. The twins are George and Fred, the other male is Ronald, and our daughter is Ginny."

"I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Someone else will be arriving a little later, his name is Remus Lupin." The shaggy haired male stated, glancing towards the elderly man, "I'm sure you know Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes. The brunets beside me are Nara Shikamaru and Momochi Haku, and before any of you ask, Haku is a very beautiful male."

Haku smiled and bowed his head, "It's nice to meet you." he stated, friendly, but his face and eyes devoid of any emotions, so it was hard to determain if he was sincere in his greeting or not. Shikamaru didn't even bother to reply as he continued to watch the group in front of him.

"Crow and I are the leaders of the mission, so if you have any question, you can direct it towords either crow." Naruto gestured towards Itachi before pointing to himself, "And I. My codename is fox."

Harry scowled, "Crow and Fox. We're suppose to trust our lives to a bunch of people who have animal names."

"Those are names based on their mask." Shikamaru stated, "It would be easier for you to call them by those names instead of the codenames that they had been gifted with. And before you even ask, codenames are needed to hide the high ranking shinobi's identities from enemies who would seek revenge by going after their family and/ or friends." he continued, "To have those names are an honor that should not be spat on." Brown eyes narrowed, "You are treading on dangerous grounds, Potter-san, and this is the last warning you will get."

Haku fingered his hidden senbon, despite his gentle soul and his ifinite patience even he had to admit the boy was getting rather annoying. His fingers twitched wanting nothing more then silence the boy for the time being, and nothing would work better then a placing the boy in a temporary death like state.

"Be still Haku, should he be anymore of a nuisance, then I give you my permission to silence the boy." Naruto stated calmly. but the look in his eyes was anything but calm.

Gasp were heard and Haku smiled. "Okay Kitsune-chan." the effeminate brunet stated pleasantly, folding his arms behind his back, eyes glittering in glee.

"What do you mean, 'silence the boy'" Hermione called out, angst, "Do you mean kill Harry. You can't kill him!" she clenched her fist, eyes narrowed.

The blond blinked, "Whoever said anything about killing the annoying insect, Granger-san, certainly not I." Naruto turned his mask face towards the side, in Shikamaru's direction, who raised an eyebrow. "Did I say we were going to kill the pest, Shika?"

"I didn't hear you say anything like that, Kitsune-taichou."

Naruto nodded his head with a hum, "That's what I thought." turning his mask face towards Hermoine, the blond raised a shoulder, "There you have it. I don't know where you got the idea that I wanted Potter-san killed."

"But you did say..." Hermione was cut off by the sound of Shikamaru annoyed grunt, as she turned and glared at the pineapple headed teen. "What is it?"

"Shut up already, jeeze, your so troublesome; more so then even Ino was, and she had been twelve years old." A lazy, disinterested glare was shot towards the only female member of the golden trio. "When Kitsune-chan said Haku could silence Potter-san, that's all it was." The Nara heir rolled his eyes, "In other words, Haku can knock Potter-san out if he won't shut that hole in his face. He's already made an enemy out of out taichou, which is an amazing feat in itself seeing as Kitsune can make even an enemy a friend."

Haku nodded his head.

"I guess we have to apologize once more." Sirius turned and narrowed his eyes at his godson, disappointement evident in his gaze, "I believe your too much of a child to stay here any longer Harry, so why don't and the rest of the children go wait upstairs while we finish speaking with the guards and after they leave we will tell you what will be going on."

Harry look like he was about to object when Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms, "Let's go mate." the redhead whispered, "The guards look far from please by all your bitching. And if fox has any more friends back at the school, I'd hate to see what will happen should they find out how much of a jerk you were being towards them." with that said, Ron and Hermione successfully pulled their friend out of the room and up the stairs, the twins and Ginny following behind them, the latter two grumbling about being treated like a child again.

"Sorry about that, so, let's get down to business, shall we." Dumbledore smiled blue eyes twinkling, which for some reason not only put the shinob's on guard but made them tighten their mind shields. And they couldn't have been more right when they felt a presence withing their heads, probing the shields trying to force their way in.

Kitsune narrowed his eyes behind his mask, "Yes, lets get started." his voice was cold, betraying nothing, he reached over and grasped Itachi's hand. The older males presence always soothed his raging emotions, and he needed that feeling now more then ever, or he would attack ther client for what he was trying to do. Their minds held great secrets and for someone who was asking for their help to do something like this, it spoke poorly of them. And now they not only had to protect the students of this school, babysit a bratty boy who was older then most of them and watch their backs or they might get stabbed by their client.

Great mission this was turning out to be.

Itachi gripped the hand and glanced towards Shikamaru and Haku who were both frowning as well. It appears they had felt the mental probe as well. This wasn't good, they needed to talk with the others as soon as they reached the school. "I agree." he stated, "Now as we said earlier, Potter-san and his friends will have two guards on them at all time, and only two. The rest of us will alternate patrolling the school and the grounds that surround the perimeter."

Naruto nodded his head, "We will also mingle with the students, so to have a better understanding of how kids here act opposed to how we, us shinobi's grew up." the blond glanced towards Shikamaru who took the hint and gave a slight inclination on his head.

"Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo will alternate in watching your troublsome trio in between of their teaching. You should warn the other teachers that we have free reign that way we aren't going to be butting heads with them."

Haku smiled, "And like Kitsune said, some of the guards will be posing as students, who they are will be discovered at the start of the school year, but I can assure you neither Shikamaru and I will be the ones seeing as our mission already knows how we look." He glanced towards Naruto and Itachi, "It could be those two, despite Kitsune's attitude, he is actually very charismatic and can get anyone to befriend him."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Hm, yes you attract more bees with honey."

Naruto turned towards the lazy Nara, "Are you trying to say something Shika?"

Before the Nara heir could retort, Itachi cut in, "So now that we met the mission, the people he's close to and discuss what we are going to do to guard the school, we should take our leave, after all we do have a whole team to look after."

Naruto nodded and stood up, the others following his lead. "It was a pleasure meeting you all." Naruto turned and bowed towards them, before nodding towards Sirius, "I apologize for my behaviour towards someone you obviously care a lot about."

Sirius shook his head, "I do care a lot about Harry, but he was out of line. He should learn to accept help when it is offered like you said. it takes more then one person to win a war."

Naruto nodded his head, "That it does. I know, despite all my strength, I could never have won the war without my friends by my side. They kept me fighting through my exhausion, when hope seemed lost, the thought of losing any of my precious people kept me going. I needed to fight to protect them, to make sure they had a future."

Sirius smiled, "Your friend was right about you." standing up, the dark haired male extended in hand, which Naruto took and the older male shook the boys hand, "I'll talk to Harry about everything and make him understand how important it is to accept help when it is offered and never to look a gift horse in it's mouth, after all, you'll never know when the help will be greatly needed."

Naruto gave a nod and released the hand he was shaking, "You do that, and we will return to the school." the blond turned his mask face towards the remaining occupants of the house, "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and thank you for having us." the group bowed their heads.

Itachi glanced towards their client, "We will take our leave first." with that the four made a seal and vanished from the room in a swirll of leaves, leaving a room of confused and stunned occupants.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Shini-ko_


End file.
